The Ancient Nightmare of Remnant Challenge
by Confused Identity
Summary: This a Pokemon X RWBY challenge for any that are willing to accept it, the details pertaining to the challenge are contained with in, below my butchered attempt at making a prologue for the challenge.


**Hello all that somehow stumble upon my challenge but first I would like to say that this challenge is placed in the story section because I have no idea where to put challenges, second that bellow this author note is meant to display first my writing skill which is limited, two how I like to think the back story of the world would goes and yes you have my permission to rewrite this to be better if you wish to included it in the story and third is meant to set the tone of the story if I was writing it which i am not since I do not trust myself to create decent fanfiction. Finally below the story section is the actual story requirements both the optional and non-optional ones for the challenge I hope you enjoy. One last thing if you would like to accept this challenge please send me a privet message so I can follow you and the story as it progress.**

* * *

_**The past**_

"Darkness, the one thing this world can remember, and it started so long ago with a cry."

"A cry for help heard around the world, to all the free be they week or strong, forgotten or legendary and we came and we saw something not even my greatest nightmares could create."

"A twisted being, stained with blood, a being so small, a being that once had the bluest eyes filled with light and mirth, which now was filled with pain and anguish."

"It took a while to realise who was before us, but once it dawned on us who this broken creature was, anger and hatred blossomed in the hearts of all, even in those with soul of the greatest kindness."

"It was easy to figure out those responsible for this act of evil, for many of their kind was around this now cursed area, Humanity on that day had secured the wrath of their betters."

"On that day a cry was heard, on that day war began on the planet now called remnant, all because on that day Mew died."

"The war, was not exactly what you would expect from a war especially in the beginning, technically there was no war, there was just negotiations between the legendary Pokémon capable of speech and the human government in trying to capture and deal with the responsible party for the death of mew, a group called Team Purity an organisation set not on using Pokémon but purging them so that humanity would be the only sentient life on the planet."

"At first everything was going well, until it was discovered that one of the leaders of the human government had a child that was a high ranking member of Team Purity, when this was discovered and the child was set to be punished, we found that the human government was more corrupt than anticipated and things only went downhill from there."

"The corrupt members of the government began spreading propaganda to the rest of humanity that we were trying to take over and that the Pokémon most had come to love and respect were only using them and were planning their demise. All that spoke out against this ether vanished or came to us so they could help."

"Not long after the true war began with battles that would shake continents, with humanity's greatest creation going up against out might"

"Many years later the war was still raging but the war was began to shift and we were losing all because a large amount of legendary having been disposed of through sneak attacks and ambushes by humanity's greatest weapons, the artificial Pokémon, we began to lose our advantage and our hope of surviving."

"It got worse when some legendries began hiding themselves away hoping that with time they would be forgotten and could live how they wanted without being hunted but in the it wouldn't matter because of the acts of three legendary Pokémon and their legions,"

"Yveltal, Jirachi and Mewtwo, the creators of the grim. Their plan or at least Mewtwos plan was to create, Creatures capable of restraining humanity and creating peace even if it required a mass amount of bloodshed and all Jirachi wanted to do was end the war and bring about peace, it all went wrong though with the inclusion of Yveltal, who saw the plan and realised how it could be used for destruction, the thing he represented and was his duty to bring."

"Their plan was simple enough, jirachi and mewtwo would fuse minds and have Yveltal and the Pokémon that supported the plan to make a wish, the same wish all in unison, create creature's cable of restraining humanity and bringing peace to the world. After the wish was cast mewtwo and jirachi were meant to direct the wish to create these creatures out of the shadows of all the people and Pokémon, Yveltal had destroyed in his life after all even a wish of that magnitude cannot make new life."

"There was one flaw to this plan, that all but Yveltal forgot, dark is super effective against psychic and with that in mind Yveltal changed the wish as it was being cast to create creatures of eternal shadow that would destroy everything human."

"This went down worse than expected, because of Yveltal destructive influence the wish absorbed the life force of all the Pokémon making the wish killing them, with that much energy flowing through them it was a miracle that mewtwo and jirachi's minds didn't melt, in the days after they wished they had died there though because the final nail in the coffin for the world of Pokémon was that the destructive tendencies of Yveltal passed to the Grim making them target anything sentient, including Pokémon and in the beginning grim were stronger then they currently are allowing for small groups to destroy large colonies of Pokémon and a large group could take city's or legendry's to their grave ."

"In the days of destruction afterword's Pokémon and humanity were brought to near extinction with the city of humanity vanishing beneath the sea of darkness that was the grim and the bodies of fallen Pokémon turning to _**Dust**_ and the surviving Pokémon decided at the end to vanish and went into hibernation waiting for a date in which we could rise again and I was one of them, my name is Darkrai and the return of Pokémon or at least my return after hundreds if not thousands of years of sleep begins now."

* * *

**The Ancient Nightmare of Remnant Challenge**

**Characters: **the main character must be Darkrai and of course RWBYs main cast must be included but other than that it's up to you.

**Time setting: **the story can start any were from at least a month before the start of RWBY to the final battle of volume 2.

**Ships: **other than RenXNora and Arkos I care not for shipping other than there be no ships with team cardinal.

**Rating: **up to the author but I would suggest the higher ratings for of course violence.

**Genre: **can be any of the listed genres, adventure, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, drama, family, humor, sci-fi, fantasy.

**The condition of all legendary Pokémon:**

Articuno – caring for comatose Mewtwo

Zapdos – deceased

Moltres – deceased

Mew – deceased

Mewtwo – Comatose

Raikou – unknown

Entei – deceased

Suicune – deceased

Lugia – hidden deep in the sea

Ho-Oh – unknown

Celebi – traveling through time

Regirock – unknown

Regice – unknown

Registeel – unknown

Latias – unknown

Latios – deceased

Kyogre – hidden deep in the sea

Groudon – unknown

Rayquasa – unknown

Jirachi – in millennia long sleep

Deoxys – fled planet

Uxie – in hiding

Mesprit – in hiding

Azelf – in hiding

Dialga – doing job of maintaining time out side of time stream

Palkia – doing job maintaining space in a separate dimension

Heatran – deceased

Regigigas – deceased

Giratina – in reverse world

Cresselia – unknown

Manaphy – hidden deep in the sea

Darkrai – alive and main character

Shaymin – deceased

Arceus – in eternal slumber

Victini – deceased

Cobalion – deceased

Terrakion – deceased

Virizion – deceased

Tornadus – deceased

Thundurus – deceased

Reshiram – unknown

Zekrom – unknown

Landorus – deceased

Kyurem – caring for comatose Mewtwo

Keldeo – deceased

Meloetta – now human seized and is blended into human society

Genesect – unknown

Xerneas – unknown

Yveltal – deceased

Zygarde – unknown

Diancie – unknown

Hoopa – deceased

Volcanion – unknown

If deceased there dead author decides how they died, if unknown it's completely up to the author and if specified there alive doing what is specified.

**Non optional plot requirements: **

Darkrai at some point in the story must make beacon or the surrounding forest his home.

Darkrai must become friends with at least one member of Team Rwby and Team Juniper.

Each member of the cast has to learn at least one Pokémon move by the end of the story.

Zwai is revealed to be part Pokémon.

Another legendary Pokémon must make an appearance at beacon.

Almost all references to Pokémon have been destroyed or erased.

**Optional plot requirements: **

Darkrai becomes a student at beacon and if so does so by impressing a teacher similar to how Ruby impressed Ozpin.

Darkrai becomes a teacher at beacon teaching students how to use Pokémon move with aura.

Pokémon fuenus in the world but extremely rare.

Immortal Ash …. Heck I don't even know why I'm putting this.

**Antagonists: **cinder fall and co, the white fang, roman torchwick, the grim and any other villain be it Pokémon, human or fanues that would make the story better.

**Author's story from here: **once this challenge has been accepted it all into the writers hands how the story turns out and heck if you want you can change some of the things in the story as long as you think this challenge has inspired you.

**Finally I would like to make the request that any that accept this challenge must try to at least make the story over 40,000 words and I think that's all.**

**Confused Identity signing out **


End file.
